


宝石之心

by helenharriet



Category: Legal High (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenharriet/pseuds/helenharriet
Summary: 上个礼拜，两人在外面跟客户见完面回来，分别一刻，这个偏分小子忽然回头问道：“黛君，要不要跟我约会。”真知子的大脑顿时变成一个没有思考能力、只会呜呜作响的水壶。如果说，是上司一时神经错乱，那对方这副清醒自如的样子显示根本不是这回事。古美门研介的话，好像游客在询问“你好，请问晴空塔怎么走”，一副不当成一回重要事情的模样，仿佛只是在招待客人时问：要咖啡，还是要茶。
Relationships: Mayuzumi Machico/Komikado Kensuke
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

1.

“啊啊啊，好无聊啊！快来点什么案件让哥消遣消遣吧！拜托，东京可是上千万人口的城市啊，不可能一点什么事情也没有吧，是吧，服部叔？”

古美门研介从阳台的懒人椅上站起，伸了伸懒腰，回头跟一旁正在料理小白菜的管家服部对话。

夏日逐渐走远，已经入秋了，空气中还有几缕不合时宜的夏季余温。摩托车、棒球棍还有古美门身旁放着的小饼干，就连温室房里的小白菜，一切井然有序。

就算在没有工作的日子里，古美门研介的偏分发型依然疏得一丝不苟，穿着米白色西服，一条深蓝色西裤。这座城市的人们也逐渐换上了长袖长裤，秋天仿佛就是为了迎接冬天的到来。

一切如同往常，聒噪的只有房子的主人本人。

安藤案过去已经将近半年有余，也许法律行业也有被称为淡季的时候，这段时间古美门为一家进出口公司解决了一起简单的贸易纠纷之外，什么案子也没有找上门。

“大家就这么平和吗？！”

倒不是事物所缺钱，只是东京第一律师本来就不甘寂寞。古美门喊了起来，像是个被困在狭小空间的暴躁小狗，似乎就盼望着这个世界发生点什么事情让他取乐。这副召唤邪恶的模样简直一副欠揍样。

“还不是因为先生你的收费太高了吗！最近景气不好，恐怕多的是人被您这三千多万日元的收费吓跑了吧。”

真知子用“您”来称呼上司，故意嘲讽对方。

“唯独这个免谈。”

古美门再次坐下，一脸无辜地双手交叉在胸前比出一个X型手势，显示此路不通。

混蛋小子，真知子在心里吐槽。

黛真知子的上司，古美门研介，是这个城市，乃至整个日本最狡诈的“欺诈师”，拥有绝对为零的失败率，所经手的案件，即便一开始立场不利，最后也能扭转局势获得胜诉。人称零败率的东京第一律师。特别是安藤案胜诉后，古美门名声大噪，天天一副“老子地表最强”的模样，眼睛都快长到额头上了。

“再说了，没有客人找上门不是好事吗？要是医院没有一个客人，不是说明生病的人少吗？律师事物所没有客户，不正是说明这个国家的人们相安无事，岁月静好吗。先生您倒是一副期待坏事发生的刻薄样子呢，要是报应来了说不定要沦落到把车库的进口豪车全卖掉，靠补助金过日子哦！”

“吵死了死丫头！！”

古美门研介似乎为对方的回答气急败坏，猛地站起来，随即开启“战斗模式”。

“阁下的愚蠢和无知真是屡屡刷新我的认知，吃白食的家伙有什么资格说这种话啊？我看你是中午吃饭的时候被汤汁溅到你的豆腐大脑，一下子发热烧坏脑筋了吧！建议快去游泳池游两圈降降温，好让你不那么愚蠢！”

两人的日常还是如此，变着法子斗嘴，一旁的管家服部眯着眼睛，忍住笑容，早已习惯这种相处模式。

除了一件事，一件差点打破这种日常的事。

一瞬间那件事在真知子脑海里飞快地闪过——

古美门律师身兼多家公司的法律顾问，平时要跟这些公司的高层或者社长定期见面。上个礼拜，两人在外面拜访完一家公司的社长，回家路上两人到了分岔路口，分别一刻，上司忽然回头问道：

“黛君，要不要跟我约会。”

古美门还在等着下属一如既往地反驳，而真知子只是嘟囔了一句“先生真是过分”便没再说话。下属没有像往常一样使尽全力反驳，客厅里突然弥漫起让人不自在的沉默。古美门喝了口放了一上午的红茶，轻咳一声。

忽然，客厅响起电话。

真知子走到电话旁边轻声问，“这里是古美门律师事务所，有什么可以帮助您吗。”

电话另一端的人开始讲话。

“是的……是，确实如此呢……是的。请问如何称呼您？好的，我知道了。”放下话筒，真知子露出笑容，“古美门律师，案子来啦！”

“你这家伙，倒是问清楚对方是什么类型的情况，再接下来啊。”

古美门之所以这样说，是因为有些案子就连他也是不愿意接手的。尽管实力雄厚的零败率律师对客户的需求表现出相当宽容的态度，但就像每个人都或多或少有讨厌的食物，他也有讨厌的工作。一是无法支付酬劳的客户（简称穷人，真知子相当在行把这种人带回事物所），二是与离婚有关的案件，那种客户一个劲吐苦水、使劲展示人性丑恶的离婚案子古美门称之为“脏活”；三是那种一看就知道无法胜诉的案件。

“对方说是离婚相关的问题，之前已经咨询过很多家律所了，都没有律师愿意接下来，是因为听说了您无论怎么棘手的案件都能获胜才找上门。先生！不管什么客户都应该一视同仁吧？这不是该挑剔的事情吧。”

古美门哭笑不得，有种被迎头棒击的感觉，果然是死丫头一贯的作风。首先是离婚案，其次对方说白了已经被多家律所拒绝，显然是简单判断就知道难以胜诉的麻烦案子。

”最重要的是，对方可是想都不想就同意了——只要我们解决了这个案件，三千万日圆的酬劳不是问题哦……“

就在真知子说话的空档，门铃响了起来。

“诶，该不是电话里的客人吧，可是他说明天才来啊。”

真知子茫然地向门口望去。

“当然不是啦！”古美门露出猖狂的笑容，“是我约的人。”

古美门研介快速跑到门口，打开门，马上走进来两个穿着暴露的女仆装、戴着装饰兔耳的女孩子，看起来两人都是二十多岁的妙龄女性，一进来就发出兴奋的哇哇叫声。

“乔治亚、汉娜，等你们好久啦！服部先生，快帮我们准备饮料和食物！”古美门激动得像个孩子，然后刻意将目光扫向真知子，“不用工作的空档，怎么能少了美女在身边啊！”

“又来了又来了，幸好已经是下班时间了，我要下班了，真是得救了！”

真知子一脸嫌弃地吐槽起来，收拾好东西后缓缓走向门口。

经过门口时，古美门听到下属口中嘟囔了一句“无聊”。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

古美门将最后一口威士忌吞入腹中，酒瓶马上见空，他也仿佛失去了最后一丝自控力般醉倒在沙发上。

服部送走了两位“兔女郎”，时钟才刚刚指向傍晚七点。据服部所知，古美门律师原本的打算是要与两位女性嬉闹到深夜。

看了眼沙发上醉倒的律师，服部有些担忧，正准备打点热水来让古美门清醒清醒。

“无聊……”

古美门有气无力喃喃地说，在酒精作用下满脸赤红。

“您喝醉了，在下马上准备解酒茶。”服部加快脚步走向厨房。

“说是‘无聊’什么的。”古美门颓唐地呢喃。

究竟从什么时候起对那个死丫头的一切变得无比在意起来，古美门研介已经记不起来。也许是对方因为所谓的信念逃到羽生的事务所但最后为了帮自己又义无反顾地回到了自己身旁，也许是为了一个重要的线索，那个傻丫头居然冒着被打伤的风险也坚持到底；也有可能是两人最初相遇时，菜鸟律师黛真知子为了帮客户洗清嫌疑，不惜卖房子邀请自己的那一刻就开始。

难以说清楚，也许因为对方就是黛真知子吧。

古美门撇起嘴巴，回忆着两人相遇后的一切。

一开始他将这种变化的原因归咎为“跟傻瓜呆在一起时间长了也会变傻瓜”，自己真傻，居然会在暗地里对那个死丫头在意不已；然而事情居然渐渐发展到“需要跟很长一段时间没来往过的Amy、Betty、Candy、Doris之流再次来往”以检验自己是否被彻底荼毒；然后又发展到需要“在真知子面前与Amy、Betty、Candy、Doris交往”看真知子的反应。

他嘲笑真知子是傻瓜、罗圈腿、音痴女，就好像他说出口就会成真，但谁都知道，黛真知子是一个正在快速完善实力的潜力律师，纯洁的心灵之上是坚韧的意志，所以才能在残酷的历练之路上愈挫愈勇。

古美门隐隐约约想起电视上一则珠宝广告宣传语：

“坚硬如石，澄明如水。”

到最后，古美门研介没能验证到任何东西，他原本想借此看看真知子是什么反应。真知子会在意他吗，像自己在意她那样在意自己。的确，死丫头在工作上的认真是无可挑剔的，但那只是工作，不代表对古美门个人的看法和态度。

古美门试过故意当着真知子的面露骨地和别的女人打电话，甚至试过好几次像今天那样把女人带回事物所看对方的反应。这个世界好像有一个不成文的真理，就是人在对某人怀有好感时，总喜欢作出某事以验证对方是否对自己也有好感。

然而真知子好像是真的不在乎——她要么嫌弃地乍舌，要么吐槽几句，就像她吐槽古美门吃饭时总是把筷子伸到她碗里、夹她的菜的恶习。

不管怎样，两个人的关系依旧像往日那样，偶尔吵闹，时常斗嘴，说不上好也说不上坏，就像两条不断伸展的平行线。古美门研介以为，只要他不迈出那一步，两人的日常也可以一如既往地继续下去，一同工作，接案子，在法庭上攻城略地般击败对手，胜利时相互开怀一笑。

然而，他今天才知道，当他第一次生出试探对方的欲望，那两条不断伸张的平行线就急促停止，变成一把不断倾斜的利刃，直直地刺向他。

一天傍晚，当他看到一个陌生男人来接真知子下班，他便再也坐不住了。

他曾经想过，如果两人之间开始一段恋爱关系，究竟对哪一方比较困难。

答案是他自己。

考虑到自己完全没有正儿八经的恋爱经验，而且名声极差（这点古美门还是有自知之明），再加上他因为无法接受失败所带来的自尊心，要是让他开口向对方表示好感简直比登天还难。而且，还要考虑到真知子是否对自己也有好感的问题，万一对方对自己完全没那种想法，也许会被吓跑吧。

为此，他还绕了很大一个圈子询问服部：

“您觉得真知子对我的看法如何？”

忠诚如管家服部，得体地回答：

“您毫无疑问是一位好上司，不可多得的良师益友。”

古美门眼神游移地望向管家，希望对方多少能读懂他的意思，”我问的是……作为男女双方的。“

闻言，服部露出一种意料之中、但意味不明的神秘笑容。

“在下觉得，黛律师对您抱有十分的好感，只不过……”

”只不过什么？“

“哎呀，老夫也不懂得女性的心思，还需要先生您亲自确认。”

什么嘛，说了等于没说。不过，服部叔总是可靠的，因此，他的意见应该也是相当可靠的，这也是为什么古美门最终下定决心作出更深一步的试探。

不知道为什么，一向直来直往的古美门研介，在这种时刻居然纠结犹豫得像个情窦初开的小女生。他思考了很久，在一次两人拜访完客户离开途中，古美门终于说出了那句话，邀请对方约会，并装出一副毫不在意的样子——

退一万步来讲，对方不可能对自己真的一点好感也没有吧。男人没有所谓超凡的第六感，所以这是他似是而非的猜测。不管怎样，先邀请一个约会，然后再看对方的态度开展下文。

他预料对方会马上拒绝或者马上答应，或者说些“哈？我怎么可能跟先生那样的男人约会啊？！”“为什么啊，吓死人了好吗！”

因为按照他对女性的观察，或者说是对人的观察——感情总是缺乏理智，特别是女人，对某个人的看法总是倾向于极好或极坏。

他向对方望去，沉默期待，等待仿佛终极审判般的答案。

跟他意料一样，真知子马上陷入了惊愕中，但出乎他意料的是，对方似乎在下着很大的决心似的犹豫不定。

今天下午他从六本木的娱乐场所请来了两个火辣的职业陪酒女性，为的就是在真知子面前作戏，以及给自己壮胆。

——看吧，再不快点答应下来，我可是随时从别人手上溜走哦。

他得意洋洋地看向下属，却得到了那句“无聊”。

“啊啊啊啊……”

古美门研介郁闷地努起嘴，再次倒睡再沙发上。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

明明已经是有些干燥的初秋，傍晚却突然下起雨来。回家的电车上，真知子低落地望着窗外。

灯红酒绿，人来车往，打在车窗上的雨水让一切变得诗意般朦胧，她却难过得眼睛发酸。

上个礼拜，两人在外跟一家公司的社长见面完，分别一刻，在人来人往的新宿闹市路口，偏分小子突然向她提出约会邀请。

如果说，是上司一时神经错乱，那对方这副清醒自如的样子显示根本不是这回事。古美门说的话，好像游客在询问“你好，请问晴空塔怎么走”，一副不当成一回事的模样，仿佛只是在招待客人时问：要咖啡，还是要茶。

电车上，真知子调整了一下坐姿，但还是止不住内心的苦恼。

“啊啊啊啊……”

要不是考虑到这是公共场所，真知子可能会不顾形象地双手挠起头发来。

一般人收到别人表白，无论喜欢与否通常会有点小开心，毕竟这是自己有魅力的证明。但古美门律师的告白，并没有让她感到一丝开心。

因为真知子的确喜欢过那个人，之所以是过去时的“喜欢过”，是因为她对于对方的漫不经心和花心再也不抱有希望。虽然真知子也幻想过两人互通心意，但古美门律师已经有过Amy、Betty、Candy、Doris、Emily甚至于昨天的乔治亚和汉娜，真知子难保自己不会成为他的下一个字母。

即便经常斗嘴，但两人日渐积累下的默契和乐趣，以及在工作中古美门一次次为她挺身而出，还有即便被称为“最恶劣的欺诈师”，但零败率的古美门研介在法庭上的光芒简直难以抵挡，迷人的混蛋，说的正是这种人吧。说到底，不遗余力的斗嘴，不也是双方出于对彼此的信任和好感吗。

因此，当对方抛出约会邀请时，藏在真知子心中最隐匿的感情，又再次有了流淌的迹象。

现代人的感情为什么如此复杂，面对早就喜欢着的异性的告白，她却无法按照自己的心意答应下来。也许是一种叫做安全感和责任感的东西在作祟，无法忍受对方的轻慢和随便。对于古美门律师来说，恋爱约会或许跟吃饭喝茶一样简单随意，但在真知子看来，这必须是郑重而深思熟虑的，是两个人共同守护的伊甸园，是神圣而不容玷污的。

这是黛真知子的原则，无法随便地去开展一段关系，她要找的，是一个专一、郑重且与她心意相同的一个人，哪怕自己再怎么喜欢对方。

就这样决定了，既然是不可能的人，就应该趁早把话说清楚了，拒绝掉对方……

虽然到现在还没消化掉上司向自己发出约会邀请的事实，真知子深呼吸一口气，忘掉吧，明天就当什么都没发生过——毕竟，当相安无事的同事总比当糟糕的恋人要好一百倍。

第二天，真知子按时回到事物所，一进门口就听到了陌生的说话声。

“请坐，佐藤医生，”服部叔恭敬有礼地领着一位穿黑色西服的男人，“您喝点什么，咖啡吗，或者尝尝本事务所的特制红茶？”

来人就是昨天电话里的客户。

“我预约的本来是今天下午，因为突然被通知下午有重要的工作，只好挤出早上的时间。早上突然拜访实在抱歉。”

“没有的事，您辛苦了。”

古美门研介苦着脸，已经做好准备，不管对方什么时候来，反正都是要大吐苦水，人性丑恶的修罗场就要开启了。

这次的客户名叫佐藤春树，不到四十岁，从东大医学部毕业后进了美国一所顶尖的医学研究院，回国后在都内一家大学附属医院当内科医生兼任教学工作，即便在竞争激烈到无以复加的大学附属医院里，凭着过硬的实力和口碑，尚未到不惑之年的他已经是医院里的台柱子。当然，也只有这样的中产阶级能够狠下心来承担古美门高昂的律师费。

佐藤春树拿着公文袋，身材瘦削，西装穿戴得整齐而考究，不苟言笑，言谈举止间让人隐隐觉得他固执的性情。

古美门跟佐藤寒暄时，看到了正在进门的真知子，心里的焦躁不安顿时轻减。

不管怎样，对方并没有表现出变得特别讨厌自己的样子。

“这是我的助理律师，黛真知子。”

“您好。”真知子走进来，鞠躬致意。

“你好。”

管家服部端上三杯香味浓郁的大吉岭红茶，暗红色茶液冒着热气，热度刚好适宜入口。

古美门率先开口，“您的妻子不愿跟您离婚，还是说，您想从对方身上得到多少财产？”

单刀直入地问。

佐藤春树还没把红茶喝进嘴，露出明显的愕然。

“也有可能是佐藤医生不想离婚吧？而且，怎么能说是‘想从对方身上得到多少财产’呢？离婚的话，按照相关法律规定要给予对方相应的财产不是应该的吗。先生您这么说不是过于绝对了吗？”

真知子提出抗议，无论如何她对上司一贯的“性恶论”派头十分不满。

“果然还是太无知了啊，黛君，不是所有人都像你，没有傻瓜会花费三千万就为了不离婚。“古美门放下茶杯，胸有成竹地对着佐藤，“的确，以上只是我的猜测。假设您的妻子经济实力非常强大，一旦离婚你会是受益的一方；相反，您就是不利的一方。今天您决心找上本事务所，只能说明，您是为了避免重大损失，或者，为了获得重大利益。不管怎么说，佐藤医生，选择我即是选择胜利，您作了无比正确的选择，请放心。”

“是的，我的妻子要和我离婚，对此我没有什么异议。”

佐藤春树放下茶杯，这副态度让古美门和真知子都颇感意外，毕竟大多数准备离婚者都一副要死要活的样子，接着他说了一句让两人都意料不到的话。

“但是，我怎样也不愿意在离婚协议书上签字，在那女人把货真价实的宝石还给我之前。”

佐藤整理了一下领带，语气中透露着刀锋般的坚决。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

“是怎么一回事呢？”

真知子投去迷惑的目光，佐藤开始讲述。

一年前，佐藤在亲友介绍下跟妻子相识结婚。对方也算是家世清白的工薪族，结婚后便辞职在家当家庭主妇。由于佐藤任职的是医院里最忙碌、工作性质最复杂的内科医室，加班熬夜是常事，婚前相处得还可以的妻子对此很不满，两人时不时吵架。半年前，佐藤于是送了对方一颗价值一千万日圆的红宝石作为补偿。

“也算是激情购物吧……“佐藤低着头，似乎还在后悔不已，”那天我跟她大吵一架，她说我根本不在乎她，我一时冲动，动用了不少积蓄买下了那个红宝石戒指向她表明心意，由国外一位著名的设计师设计，全日本仅此一颗的限量款……那之后她的确消停了很长一段时间……但最后我们还是离婚了。”

佐藤想把宝石要回来，然而对方死活不愿意。佐藤为此头疼不已，双方大吵了好几次，最终他只好寻求法律途径，只可惜——

“只可惜，以前的律师们都跟我说，像这样送出去的礼物，法律上是没办法要回来的，但我说了，不还给我，我无论如何也不同意离婚！”佐藤春树的表情变得严肃中带着一丝冷酷，“那个女人最后同意还我了，但你们猜真相是什么……？”

“宝石有什么问题吗？”

古美门再次将红茶送入口中，漫不经心的语气仿佛显示他对离婚时男女的各种丑态已经见怪不怪。

佐藤春树坐直身体，右手握成紧紧的拳头，讪讪一笑。

“她还给我的宝石是赝品，根本不是真的！”

“您怎么会这么认为？”真知子发问。

“绝对不会错！”佐藤一口咬定，“因为我听见她说梦话了。”

“梦话……？”

虽说准备离婚的前段时间，佐藤已经搬出去了。后来有一次佐藤回到原来的公寓收拾落下的一点东西时，碰上妻子正在午休，而且在梦话中透露了宝石的秘密。佐藤马上叫醒妻子质问，但对方矢口否认。

“您有什么确切的证据可以证明宝石是假的吗，鉴定报告之类？”真知子继续问。

“没有。”

古美门感到意料之中。

“如果完完全全是赝品，很容易鉴定出来。但如果对方扔给我的是——我在在网上偶尔看到一篇报道，听说有种技术，外表和色泽看上去与真的天然宝石无异，但其实只是人工合成的，价格是天然宝石的十分之一不到。”

佐藤坚信宝石是假的，而且有他自己的理由。然而口说无凭，特别是珠宝类的物品，绝大部分人都是不懂门道的外行，一切还需专业人士说了算。

“如果事实正如您说的那样，那我们需要做一个宝石真伪鉴定。”说完，真知子有些犹豫地补了一句，“不然，这不过是您的主观猜测吧？”

“你这话是什么意思？”佐藤不耐烦起来，“难道我会对着你们这些高价律师说谎吗！只要是对我不利的事情，那个女人就没有一次是假的，那个女人……是个骗子！”

“抱歉，佐藤医生，”古美门调停两人，顺便给真知子一个看白痴般的鄙视眼神，然后向佐藤说，“我绝对信任您。”

佐藤春树平静下来，继续说，他咨询了当初购物的珠宝店，店里负责鉴定的工作人员验明是正品。

“也就是说，无法验明那是赝品？”古美门问。

“恐怕正是如此。”佐藤深信不疑地点头，继续说道：“我工作比较忙，精力也有限，没有办法继续追查下去，所以想过报警，但目前这种情况警察也无法定案，只好直接来咨询律师了。”

佐藤从公文包里搜索一番，似乎在找什么东西。

“糟了，刚才出门的时候太急了，忘了把它拿过来，”佐藤一脸为难，“我现在取过来。”

说完，会客厅里响起手机铃声。

“失陪一下，我接个电话。”佐藤拿出手机，走到阳台处。

“先生！你是怎么想的？这种案子完全没法进行下去啊！”等客人走远，一脸不解的真知子马上追问。

先不说赠与他人的礼物有多大把握能通过打官司要回来，对方一口认定的赝品宝石却无法提供验明报告。这种情况……简直就是痴人说梦吧。

“还不是你的错！”古美门一脸无辜，“现在该知道以前你给我找垃圾案子时我的痛苦吧！？”

真知子这才意识到事情不妙，心里不禁内疚起来。“要不我还是跟佐藤医生说清楚吧……？”

话还没说完，佐藤已经回到客厅。

“那个，佐藤医生……”真知子抱歉地看着佐藤，说了一半的话却被上司打断。

“佐藤医生，您的诉求我已经完全了解，我们决定接下这个案子，您可以放心等待好消息了。”

古美门站起身，露出从容的笑容。

如此看重胜利率和名声的偏分小子，居然想读没想就结下了这桩看起来就知道无法获胜的案子，真知子惊得下巴都快掉地板上。

有了东京第一律师的保证，佐藤也露出松了口气的笑容。

“那就拜托了。抱歉，我必须回到医院去了，关于宝石，请允许我下次再带过来。”

“好的，期待我们下次见面。”

古美门少见地热情握住客户的手。

内科医生的工作性质就是这样，医院一个电话就把佐藤召回去了。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

时针指向六点，已经到了下班时间。早上佐藤医生离开后，事务所里难得出现了久违的安静，没有其他客人上门，平日里嘴巴停不下来的两人也没有斗嘴，管家服部一直在厨房里忙活，平时焕发生气的古美门事务所显得有些沉默。

事务所里，古美门一直坐在阳台，真知子在整理资料之余就是看案例书，两人都没有交流。

在长达一个下午的尴尬时光后，终于熬到了下班时间，真知子暗自叫苦。

“服部叔，今晚不用准备我的晚餐啦！我今天早点回去。”

真知子收拾好东西，准备下班，走到玄关时忽然一回头，发现上司也跟在身后。

“你最近都走得很早啊，我不得不认为是工作上的怠慢。”

古美门研介像个黑心资本家那样挖苦。

表面上是趾高气扬，其实只是一天冷战下来的屈服。

“约会的事，我现在答复您。”

真知子深呼吸一口气，似乎拿出了全部勇气。

看着眼前的男人，清秀的眉眼，得体干净的长袖衬衫，身上还有淡淡的古龙水香味，言谈举止像一头永不知黑暗与挫败的自信小狮子。是她工作伙伴，亦师亦友的上级，也是她暗暗喜欢了好久的异性。

“我是不会跟先生您交往的啦！”

……心中那根紧绷的弦好像一下子断了。

她留意到，刚刚还挂在古美门脸上自大又敷衍的表情，正在一点点崩塌；然而，对方的眼睛里，却读不出任何情绪。

“你不是单身吗？！”

古美门把深受打击的受伤赶紧藏好，但还是十分不服气。不可能错的，眼前这个死丫头绝对是母胎SOLO二十几年的主。

“为什么要跟我约会啊，比起那些ABCD，我实在太逊色了啊。”

看到平时威风戚戚的上司一副挫败的样子，真知子噗嗤笑出声，“再说了，因为我已经有了喜欢的人，所以是不会跟先生您交往的啦！”

“今夜的月亮真……啊，没有月亮呢。”

那天晚上，古美门瘫坐在阳台的懒人椅上，彻底自闭。

“您需要加茶吗？”管家服部拿着茶壶，恭敬地问。

“不用了，服部先生。”古美门有气无力地说，现在他喝什么都没有滋味。

服部自然看出律师情绪的变化，不禁感到好笑。

“啊，天气真的转凉了不少呢，这样的季节对于作物来说也是一个不小的挑战啊，”服部温和地看向蔬菜屋，“今天下午在下看到小白菜们忽然一下子就缺水了，但是刚刚看了一眼，就已经适应了天气，又充满生气了，真是顽强可爱的生物啊。”

服部微笑着看向年轻律师，“这么说来，可能是因为小白菜们生存的意志力强大，就算遇到一点挫折，也是不会放弃的吧……毕竟有春日的和煦阳光，也有秋天的萧瑟，正就是我们生活的当下呀。”

“是有这个可能……”古美门懒散地望了眼管家，思考了一下，突然像受到了什么启发，“是啊！这小白菜也真是厉害！”

手机忽然震动了一下，古美门收到了新短信。是佐藤发来的，对方这段时间预计都十分忙碌，没法抽空去事物所，所以把红宝石随身带到了医院里，让两位律师前去跟他碰面。

“好！干活吧！”

古美门一改颓唐，大喊一声，像是下定了什么决心。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

在去医院路上，想到今天拒绝偏分小子时对方那一脸挫败的表情，真知子不禁好笑。那个臭小子居然像对待ABCD那样打起自己的主意来了，不好意思，她才不是任人采摘的小白菜。

想必也是，即便是个如假包换的混蛋，他还算是个风流多金的成功单身人士，而且，律师这个职业是很能唬人的，想必没遭受过多少女性的拒绝。但真知子是绝对不会接受这种轻浮的约会。

就让这份感情保持它最开始、也是最美好的模样吧。

夜晚8点15分。刚到达佐藤医生所在的医院，真知子看到古美门乘坐着出租车到达了。穿着黑色高领毛衣，褐色长外套，下班时间的古美门会有意穿休闲一点的便服。真知子晃了晃神，在对方不那么混蛋的时候，优雅得体又略带锋芒的古美门律师一直是她的理想型无疑。

明明只要他不那么混蛋就好了……

啊啊啊啊，本来已经平复的心情又忽然开始后悔。

「好慢啊！作为下属你应该比我早到15分钟以上吧？」古美门依然一如他的风范，一见面就开始吐槽，「为什么大晚上的还要出来工作，究竟这种日子什么时候才到头啊！」

上司高傲地将手臂抱在胸前，一副欠揍的样子。

好吧，真知子承认，混蛋永远都是混蛋。

两人来到内科科室时，佐藤春树正在走廊上跟一个中年男患者结束交谈，随后便将律师二人领进他的办公室。

「不用担心，这是我自己的办公室，除了我平时几乎没人进来。」

房间里摆着一堆堆资料、档夹，佐藤从抽屉拿出皮制的小袋子，从中取出一个戒指。

上面镶着一个足足有婴儿小指头般大小的红宝石，在房间里有点昏暗的灯光下依然散发着高贵独特的光芒，无暇剔透，饱含如血般的色泽，而且越往内部颜色越暗沉，似乎有种会让人深陷其中的魔力，不论从哪个角度看都叫人心醉。

就连从未购买过任何奢侈饰品的真知子都呆住了，她也属于那种认为宝石不过是比较好看的石头那种人，由于从小被教育要节俭实用，长大后也从未踏进过珠宝店过。第一次近距离观赏传说中象征着爱、热情与力量的红宝石，她开始理解那些恋爱中以珠宝表达爱意的男女，甚至理解了佐藤无论如何也想要回真宝石的心情。

这么漂亮的宝石，真的是假的吗，假设的确是假的，那真的又会美丽成什么样，真知子被震慑住了。

「大体就是这样。」佐藤话不多，似乎一整天工作下来后有些疲劳。

「请将宝石暂时交给我们保管，这样我们才能帮助您取回真正的宝石。」古美门给了客户一个稳重自信的眼神。

真知子还在陶醉红宝石的美丽，古美门研介却毫不触动。佐藤真的会把那么名贵的宝石交到别人手上吗，真知子有点疑惑。

与此同时，佐藤春树似乎想都没想，就把那颗闪烁着迷人光芒的美丽宝石递了过去。

细节已经谈妥，两个律师跟客户告别。离开办公室时，真知子转过头看到古美门律师再一次安慰佐藤。

「佐藤医生，不仅是宝石，关于财产分配也请放心，您的妻子一分钱都不会得到，她的行为是性质极其恶劣的欺诈犯罪。」

佐藤春树原意仅仅是想拿回真正的宝石，从未跟对方谈及其他财产问题，因此听到对方这样说，不禁露出吃惊又深受鼓舞的眼神。

真知子向上司看去，古美门律师脸上展露着沉着又坚决的光芒，就如同以往的每一次战斗。

「啊……」真知子伸了伸腰，从医院大楼走出来。看了下手表，离9点还差10分，「都这个点了。」

「想休息还太早了，我们还有地方要去。」

上司像风一样快步走上来。

「还要去哪里吗？」真知子摸不着头脑，「喂，等等、先生！」

「离这里不远，快跟上来！」古美门一鼓作气，「鉴于我是个无良雇主而你又是个无能雇员，不想被我解雇就应该为事务所加把劲卖命！别忘了你还欠着我三千万！」

……

真知子无奈地跟了上去。

两人来到医院附近的商业区，佐藤的红宝石正是在这周围一家知名珠宝商店买的。即便已经晚上九点，街上人来人往，东京是个热闹密集的不夜城。

「古美门律师……喂，我们要去哪里啊？」

「去到你就知道啦！」古美门头也不回地说。

「先生，真的要接下来佐藤医生的案子吗？话说那根本只是他的妄想吧？」真知子终于将心底的话说出来。

真的会有人愿意拿三千万换回不过一千万的宝石吗，真知子还是觉得难以置信。这就是有钱人的世界吗？还是说，根本只是不愿意跟妻子离婚的手段吧。仅仅因为一句无法确定真实性的梦话，就认定宝石是假劣的，怕不是只是想继续纠缠对方吧。

「而且，那只是佐藤医生的片面之词吧？不管怎么想都没有胜算吧？」

真知子好不容易才赶上上司的脚步，依然无法理解上司爲何忽然愿意接下这门一开始他非常情愿的案子。

「你可是在电话里一口气答应下佐藤医生了吧，这可是你接回来的案子啊，我只是在帮你擦屁股！」古美门研介毫不客气地说。

原来真的是因为这个原因，真知子停下脚步，心中的疑惑被证实，心里不禁为自己的欠缺考虑失落无比。

「对不起……我真的没想到。」

真知子是因为在电话里听闻了佐藤求助律师屡次受挫的情况，觉得对方实在过于无助，然后才答应下来，从未想过会为上司带来麻烦。

也许，就连一向跟上司唱反调的她也过于认定古美门律师的实力，相信对方到从不怀疑的程度。

真知子这么想着，不禁为自己的矛盾难过起来，那就是自己如此信任古美门律师的工作实力，但却从不相信他作为异性的真诚。

「傻丫头！你是白痴啊！看来到现在也没有摆清楚自己的位置。」

真知子抬起头，古美门轻轻一敲她的额头。

「看来你身上无可救药的除了那种莫名其妙的正义感，还有现在这种偏见。」古美门的脸变得严肃起来，「作为女性的你，在面对涉及离婚的案件时对男性委托人抱有怀疑，我能够理解。你到现在还是不相信佐藤医生吧？但作为律师的我们，最重要的就是为客户排忧解难，首先要做到的，」古美门平静地盯着真知子的脸，「就是毫无条件地，信任我们的委托人。」

上司的视线直直地落到自己脸上，坦诚认真、别有深意、毫无掩饰，真知子感觉周围的空气仿佛就要凝固。

「还有，别的律师无法胜任，当然是因为他们都是废物，但我不一样……」古美门研介扬起自信满满的笑脸，双手比出胜利手势举制头顶，仿佛一只可爱的大形兔子。

「哥可是从不会失败的第一律师啊！」

周围的人群太过喧闹，真知子竟没意识到自己依旧心动不已。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

两人很快来到附近一栋高级公寓。说是公寓，但由于就在商业区，出行非常便利，而且是复式设计，因此不少喜欢热闹都市气息的有钱人选择住在这里。

古美门在楼下的门禁通讯器上按下几个数字，通讯器很快被接通。

“我是古美门，麻烦了。”

别人没法做到的事情，他却有办法做到，正因如此他才是最强律师古美门研介。

两人乘电梯来到公寓最高层，穿过挂着华丽水晶灯的走廊，为他们开门的是一个60岁上下的男人，日本知名珠宝公司“华屋”的社长，西原正夫。两人有所交集，是因为华屋也是古美门担任法律顾问的公司之一。

“晚上叨扰了，西原先生。”古美门恭敬又得体地微微一鞠躬。

“现在还早着呢，古美门君，可别把我想象成早睡早起的老头子！”头发稀疏的西原正夫哈哈笑起来，他是个语气亲切但又有些严厉的中年人，就算在家也穿着西装衬衣。真知子好奇地看着两人，对方看起来跟古美门律师很熟络。

古美门向西原简单介绍了真知子，接着恭敬地说，“黛君，这位西原社长可是我们国内数一数二的珠宝专家，”然后一如他的夸张本色，“您去年由富士台播放的那档珠宝估价节目，实在是太精彩啦！我一连重看了三四次，闭着眼都能回想起您高妙的分析！实在太佩服了，西原先生！”

真知子恍然大悟，原来节目上那个光头伯伯就是他。

三人坐在复式公寓下层的客厅，说是客厅，由于西原独居的关系，已经俨然变成他的书房，几张深色沙发背后一整栋墙都摆满了跟宝石和设计有关的书。

大多数人极少有机会接触到自资深的珠宝专家，由于工作关系，古美门跟西原已经认识多年。

“西原先生，贵社最近的生意越来越红火了吧。”

“手下的人建议加大宣传，自从往电视上多投了几个广告之后，营业额是有所增长。嘛，也差不多啦。”西原谦逊地笑笑，接着开始招呼两人坐下。

寒暄一番后，西原直奔主题。“你说有事要请教我，是什么？”

古美门从口袋拿出了佐藤给的小袋子，里面装着红宝石戒指。

“事情是，我的哥哥前些日子买了一颗红宝石，他怀疑不是天然宝石，而是那种合成宝石，您能帮忙看看吗？”

在听到“合成宝石”那一刻，西原正夫原本笑呵呵的脸突然阴沉了一下，“你为什么会这么想？”

“都怪我那笨蛋哥哥，要是去您家公司买就肯定不会买到假货了，但是他偏偏随便买了一颗，真是让人急死了。”

听到对方如此恭维自己，西原脸上明显缓和了不少，于是开口说：“那请让我看看。”

果然是宝石爱好者，在看到那颗大放异彩的名贵宝石，西原显然饶有兴趣。

“你哥哥的担心不是没有道理，然而是天然宝石还是人造宝石，就算是我，凭肉眼也看不出来。实话说，如今国内也还没有这种鉴定技术。”

连专家都这样说，真知子不由得丧气。

“西原先生一定有办法，是吧？”古美门满脸媚笑讨好地问。

西原正夫露出笑容。

尽管古美门研介在法律界名声很坏，但其实都是来自同行竞争对手的攻击，作为客户的西原正夫从未在意过这种事情，只要对方有超凡的能力在法律方面保护着自家公司，他认为眼前的偏分律师就是个了不起的年青人。除开工作，两人私下交情颇好，原因大概是他在备受业界攻击的古美门身上找到了一种惺惺相惜的气味。华屋在日本作为行业老大，自然少不了对手在各方面的竞争和挑战。

“据我所知，美国有几家机构已经掌握了这种技术。”西原话锋一转，“但是我不确定你的哥哥是否需要这样做。”

“因为，那样做的话，”西原沉下脸来，似乎想起了什么不愉快的往事，“会毁坏宝石。”

“毁……毁坏？”

真知子和古美门都被挑起好奇心，安静地听着对方的话。

“据说鉴定的方法，需要将整颗切割开来，因为需要提取宝石中心的成分和其他各处的成分作精密对比，”西原正夫站起来，虽然是个商人，但多年的经验积累让他言谈间颇有专家风范，“天然宝石之所以是天然宝石，就因为它是浑然一体的宝物，因此无论各处都是一致的，但人工宝石则做不到。”

“人类啊，”西原正夫再次拿起那颗绚丽夺目的红宝石细细欣赏，“总是对人造之物抱有过度的自信，宝石之所以独特而价格非凡，正是因为它那种天然的美感无法复制。”

西原说话时眼睛看向别处，似乎在想着什么事情。

“古美门君，如果你哥哥认为毁坏宝石也要求得真相，弊社倒是可以牵桥搭线。”

听完西原的话，真知子刚刚还满满期待的心情一下子失落起来。如果要以毁坏宝石为代价，恐怕佐藤医生无论如何也不同意吧。如果宝石是真的，那这个男人可能只是想耍耍手段，不肯与妻子离婚；假设宝石果真是假的——但如果目前国内的技术不足以判定它是僞造的，那不就是证明这是真的吗。不管怎样，宝石要是毁了对任何人都没有好处，起码手上拿着一颗足以以假乱真的宝石，也比握着空气强多了吧。

两人拜别了西原，乘坐电梯回到楼下。

已经接近10点了，空气越发寒冷，真知子不由得缩了缩身体。

“佐藤医生不会同意吧？这个案子还能继续下去吗？”真知子不无担忧地问。

“你不让你的男朋友来送你回家吗？喜欢的人……？”上司却牛头不对马嘴地突然来了一句。

“怎、怎么突然说到这个话题？”想到自己扯下的谎话，真知子感觉空气立刻侷促起来。有句话说的好，说谎最坏的坏处，莫过于为了维持这个谎言就要继续不停地说谎。

“咦，不来啊？不是吧，是工作太忙了……”古美门一副遗憾到似乎世界即将被毁的语气，“还是根本没把你放在眼里啊！黛君？”

真知子翻了个白眼，“先生您管好自己的事情就够了，我还不需要您操心。”。

“我们赌一次吧？”古美门再次转换话题。

“哈？什么？”

“赌佐藤医生愿不愿意鉴定宝石。”

“世界上真有那种固执的傻瓜吗！”

真知子又为思维跳脱的上司摸不着头脑，但古美门向来是不达目的不罢休的，“赌注是什么？”

“一次跟你约会的机会。”古美门脱口而出。

又来了又来了，这家伙又提起这个话题。真知子再次陷入左右为难的艰难地步，因为上次的拒绝是她好不容易才下定决心的。就像一个成绩不怎么样的学生，因为临时抱佛脚而拿了及格成绩，但在下一次考试时总是会露出马脚。

“先生难道觉得我一定会答应吗！？”

为什么这偏分小子总是这副胜券在握的得意劲儿！？

“起码你得给我一次机会吧。”

“什么机会？”真知子又摸不着头脑了。

“公平竞争的机会，跟你那位‘喜欢的人’。”古美门脸上，是法庭上对抗敌人时认真又沉着的目光，它曾经一次次吸引了真知子的目光和悸动。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

“说到底，”真知子露出鄙夷的目光，“先生你是因为一早就想着动用西原先生这张‘王牌’，才有接下这个案子的自信吧！！”

第二天，在去佐藤先生工作的医院路上，想到自己一开始的担心和内疚，以及昨晚的“赌注”，真知子越想越气，终于没忍住抱怨起来。

早知道就不该答应嘛，真是脑子抽风了。

出租车内古美门把玩着雪茄，不置可否地，一言不发地瞄了眼嘟起嘴巴的下属。

“那边的客人，车内不可以吸烟哦。”

出租车司机是一个头发花白的老人，但仍然精神十足。

“放心，这个人不懂吸烟，不过是在装蒜罢了，就像他的本性——装模做样的欺诈师！”真知子气鼓鼓地挖苦。

古美门不懂抽烟，上个月他看了一部外国电影，男主角是个超级能打的大块头，打赢了对手后总会抽上一根雪茄。电影院内他发自内心感叹一句“超帅气”，从那天起便有样学样，时不时拿出雪茄塑造新形象。

像这种时刻，古美门总有些后悔不该总是在这死丫头面前展现自己的吐槽功力，耳濡目染之下对方竟然也学到了自己的三成五成。

“废话少说，”上司向真知子投来幽幽的目光，夹带着一种狡黠的喜悦，“佐藤医生才是我们的客户。律师的使命，就是尽最大能力满足客户的需求。”

这副样子，根本不是抽雪茄的大块头男主，而是男主对手的大反派吧。究竟为什么事情一下子发展成这样了，真知子欲哭无泪。为了不跟偏分小子约会，她昨晚几乎是熬夜到凌晨，将劝阻佐藤医生不要鉴定宝石、选择其他方式与妻子和好的全部理由列了出来，还在心里声情并茂地想了许久要怎么展开交流。

这下子，就看等下自己的表现了。其实，真知子之所以答应下来了上司的赌注，是因为内心的理智告诉她，没有人会选择用毁坏宝石的方式去鉴定一颗没有确切证据证伪的宝石。虽然佐藤医生表现得咬牙切齿，但面临这种选择，真知子相信作为医生的他拥有足够的理解作出判断。

最终的结局究竟如何，放手一搏看看自己的第六感是否正确吧，真知子放下了悬着的心……

……而几乎不到一个小时，她悬着的心又被吊到了喉咙处。

“真的吗？真是太好了！允许，我怎么会不同意呢，哈哈！”佐藤听完古美门的汇报，手上的咖啡还没送入口中，露出了喜出望外的笑容，“律师，那就请您帮忙跟进了。”

三人坐在医院大门口邻近的咖啡厅内，佐藤春树在这等了不到五分钟就等来了两位律师。

“好的，您请放心，”古美门瞥了眼身旁的助手，眼里尽是“看到了吧他答应了哈哈哈哈你输了”的得意，“小黛，就由你来拟订免责合同让佐藤医生签名吧。”

两人坐在咖啡厅外的露天座椅上，真知子觉得此时她内心掀起的狂风比室外的风还要让她凌乱一万倍。

“哇，好吃！！！”古美门抓起筷子，大口大口地往嘴里塞进食物。

今天是久违的蟹肉灌汤包、烧卖和水晶饺子等等，桌上放满了管家服部的烹饪成果。真知子却一点食欲也没有，她的心大概比水晶饺子的皮还要透明。

“哎呀黛君，合同需要我指导你写吗，有需要的话尽管开口哦。”看着混蛋上司坏心眼地调侃自己，真知子还是气不打一处来。

不过，答应了就是答应了，没有办法抵赖。

“知道啦知道啦！说吧，要去哪，9点钟之后我必须回家。”真知子敷衍地说。

反正就约会一次，也不见得掉块肉，反正自己无论如何不会同意跟这个臭小子交往。

“‘华屋’今晚会有一场珠宝展览会，要去吗？”

上司突然抛出这么个提议，真知子有些吃惊，原以为庸俗的东方不败·花心烂漫·古美门二世只会想去吃饭看电影这种老套戏码。

“珠宝展览会？！”

“保证让你大开眼界哦。”古美门露出狡黠的微笑。

那天晚上两人来到华屋总社附近的银座王后酒店，今晚的展览会将在这里举行。

场地选在酒店一楼的宴会大厅，能如此光明正大地摆上台任人观赏，华屋做足了安保工作。日本珠宝商龙头的华屋开办展览会，现场宾客如云，服务生匆忙走动为客人递来酒水。

展览会六点举行，两人没吃晚餐就过来了。预料到这种场合大概会遇到很多上流社会的有钱人，不好好打扮一番难免格格不入，真知子在女性朋友建议下难得穿上了露背的淡白色连体裙。

总感觉偏分小子今晚要耍什么诡计，真知子心里暗暗认定要提起十二分精神。

古美门研介也穿着得体的西服，真知子第一次穿着这么优雅的服装站在他身旁，回过神来已经开始紧张得手心冒汗。如果把以前的露水情缘全部算作玩闹，这是他第一次如此正式地携带女伴出入正式场合。

“你也不……”

“先生要是在约会场合刁难我，我会马上走掉哦！”真知子难堪地先发制人，比起穿上这条性感裙子更难为情的是面对偏分小子的评价。

反正他总会觉得自己不如他那些前凸后翘的兔女郎吧。

古美门还没把“赖”字说出口，就没了声张。看着此时红着脸生闷气的女孩，有着不一样的心动。

“古美门君！”西原正夫笑着上来打招呼，一如上次见面的和蔼模样，“欢迎欢迎，今晚展出的是弊社最新设计的珠宝，有各类有色宝石和钻石等等，随便看看吧！”

“西原先生，真是了不起的设计啊！光是看着感受，我的心就接受了艺术的洗礼，体会到了审美的升华！”

古美门一如既往一副夸张热情的模样，真知子只想吐槽。

“话说回来，那是昭一先生吗？好久没有见过他了呢。”

古美门看了眼不远处的一个端着酒杯的中年男人，真知子也循着方向望去。

“啊，他也是刚回来不久。”

西原正夫原本和蔼的面容一下子冷淡下来，没说几句就淡漠地走开了。

“总觉得我们是不是说错话了。”真知子小声地说。

古美门没有回答，环视一周，似乎在寻找着哪个人的身影，然后又象是搜寻未果地放弃了。

“我们走走吧，不觉得很美吗。”

“总觉得先生不会是对珠宝感兴趣的人呢。”真知子心情忐忑地跟了上去。

真知子象是自言自语般。虽然珠宝这种东西很符合古美门的暴发户气质，但仔细一想又觉得他不是那种懂得欣赏的人。

“你就是这样看待我的吗？”古美门轻轻瞥了她一眼。

真知子又开始紧张起来，现在就是她为之悸动的古美门律师不混蛋时的模样。

内心又开始翻涌，不行了，必须得明确拒绝对方，不然搞不好又会因为对方而沦陷。

“那个，我很高兴先生你……”真知子低着头，但话语很快被打断。

“对了，你是几月生日的？”

两人不知什么时候走到一个祖母绿项链的展柜，银白色项链上镶嵌着小小一点绿色，在灯光下山绕着点点光芒，虽然小，但这种微小却无法忽视的美仿佛是一众耀眼主角中的小小绿精灵。

“五月，”真知子摸不着头脑，“诶？怎么突然问起这个？”

“让我想想，五月……五月，你的诞生石应该是祖母绿。”

古美门兴奋地笑笑，象是得出了什么了不起的答案。

“就是这种吗？”

真知子指了指展柜里面的绿精灵，对方好像无比期待自己能够说点什么，她叹了口气说：“先生你搞错了。”


	9. Chapter 9

9

“搞错了？不会吧，书上就是这么说的啊。”

古美门挠挠头，像是在回忆什么，那副模样跟他思考“四书五经是什么时”一模一样。

“我不相信佐藤医生同意鉴定宝石，不是作为女性的偏见，”真知子定定地望着绿精灵，“只是无法理解罢了。”

“不知道先生你是怎么看待的，我也觉得宝石很美，‘不就是一颗好看的石头罢了’，这种说法当然不对，正是因为这种美丽，才是独一无二的宝物啊。但是，人们用来送给在意的人，作为情感的见证，这本来是好事。所以一想到，就因为感情破裂了，那颗红宝石就要面临跟破裂的感情一样被破坏的命运，我觉得太可怜了。”真知子若有所思地看着展柜里的绿精灵，“说到底，那都是人类的任性吧。无端端强行给予宝石的美感以意义，却又在意义破裂的一瞬间连宝石的存在被剥夺也在所不惜。”

“真过分啊，不是吗？”真知子转过头，看了眼身边的上司，没想到对方一直再无声地望着她。

“很过分，但也很美丽，不是吗。”古美门一直看着对方，在聚光灯下对方的细长的眼睫毛显得温情而遗憾。

“先生，这样的‘美丽’不要也罢了啦。”真知子从思绪中挣脱出来，俏皮一笑，“说到底男人送宝石啊之类的礼物给女人，只是一种自卑的表现吧。两个人交往，最重要的难道不是好好的传达自己的心意、表现自己个人的优点吗？这样看来，我觉得宝石更像是一种搏得女性欢心的捷径，一种作弊手段。”

“你倒说得轻巧，没有宝石这类高价礼物，男人怎样获得女人的欢心啊？表现自己的优点，这回事就像说说那么简单吗？”古美门马上反驳，似乎埋怨真知子无论如何跟他也做不到思想上的同步。

更何况，这世上有的是什么优点都没有的人，难道这些人就没有追求幸福的权利了吗。宝石的确是捷径，它让那些外表平平无奇、内在也没什么闪光点的人，也能获得女性的注意。无论怎样的男人，只要能在异性面前拿出一颗闪耀着光芒的宝石，总得得到对方高看一等的权利吧，古美门是这样想的。

就像他，要不是用大把大把钞票往那些兔女郎和ABCD的口袋里塞，也许难以得到那些左拥右抱，人类大都是肤浅的。而且，不那样做的话，凭着自己这种性格和风评，也根本不会有异性愿意接近吧。

“而且，我十分同情佐藤医生。”古美门将双手摆在胸前，一副“教育后辈”的威严样子，语气却十分温柔，“佐藤医生为了得到妻子的爱，用辛辛苦苦赚来的钱购买了那颗红宝石。感情不合大不了可以分开，但用一颗假货糊弄别人，就无论如何也说不过去了。撇开宝石的事不谈，律师也应该不遗余力帮助委托客户。”

听完上司的话，真知子觉得同意但又不同意。站在律师的立场，的确应该最大限度体察委托人的心情，然而……

“我明白了，但是……”真知子皱起眉头，“有一件事我完全不能同意。什么叫做‘怎样获得女人的欢心’啊？的确，经济上如果有优势，会成为加分项。但最最重要的，当然还是‘心’啊！”

真知子不服气地努起嘴，欺诈师也许懂得很多骗术，但有些事情人们心里有清楚的答案，无论如何也不会被骗到。

“啊，什么‘新’啊？”感到话题似乎往深奥的方向发展去了，古美门又露出被问及“四书五经是什么”时的迷惑表情。

“是你的‘心’啦！真是，先生什么都不懂！！”

两人对话发出的声音引起了周围宾客的注意，面对那些豪门太太投来的目光，真知子有些抱歉地摆摆手。

两人没再讨论，剩下的便是静静地看着展柜里的祖母绿。明明都是宝石，但跟佐藤医生的红宝石有着完全不同的气质。如果说红宝石是成年人之间炽烈的爱，那这颗小小的祖母绿就是纯情青年的试探。在灯光照射下，眼前的宝石继续散发出耀眼却不扎眼的绿色光芒。

沉默了一会儿，古美门不置可否地交叉双手，同样把目光投向祖母绿。

“我们走吧。”他突然开口说。

一转眼的功夫两人就离开展览厅，走到大街上，寒风一下子将真知子单薄的衣裙灌满。银座王后酒店就处在闹市区，由于常年接待不少外国游客，门口出来沿着公路的人行道一路走下去都是各种各样的外国餐厅。夜已降临，暖色的灯光下街边停泊着一辆辆轿车，放眼可看见身穿西服的工薪族和零星的外地游客。

“我们这样走掉没关系吗，也没有跟西原先生打招呼。”

“没事，他估计也没什么心情。”古美门满不在意，大步向前走。

“可是要去哪里啊？”

虽说真知子对珠宝展览不算特别感兴趣，但跑到大街上毫无目的地乱逛也不是她的爱好。就这她说话时，肚子突然“咕咕”地发出一两声尴尬的响声。

“你不饿吗，当然是吃饭！宝石再好看也不能填饱肚子吧。”

真知子抬起头，对方佯装生气地轻轻拍了拍她的头，空气弥漫起一阵暧昧的气息。

两人最后走进了转角处的一家不太起眼的意大利餐厅，老板据说是意大利的名厨。

“听说这里的千层面不错。”

落座后，服务员很快上前点单，点完单后两人又回复了单独相处的状态。店里顾客不算多，每张餐桌之间留在足够安心的距离，因此谈论一些私密的事情也无须顾忌。

“佐藤医生是个聪明人。”在等待上菜的空闲，古美门百无聊赖地说起工作上的事情。

真知子抬起头，等待他继续说下去。

“因为合成宝石确有其事，我早就知道了。”

“哈？！”真知子瞪大眼睛。

“你还没来事务所之前，西原先生的第三个儿子，据说一直以来就是个纨绔子弟的西原健三突然回到东京，想回到‘华屋’工作。不成气候的小儿子终于开始做正事了，西原先生当然高兴，所以马上让他进了长子昭一负责的东京公司，目的是让做大哥的多多提携。华屋的正社长是西原老先生，平日里管理公司的是当副社长的昭一。健三没多久就提出了一项新业务——合成宝石，在今晚那家银座王后酒店召开展览会，合成宝石极低于自然宝石的价格，但丝毫不亚于自然宝石的美丽，还打出了‘让每个女性都能公平享受美丽宝石’这样的口号。”

“还有这种事？”真知子一副难以置信的样子。

“对此你怎么想？”

“应、应该不太好吧？”真知子犹豫着开口。

“让每个女性都公平地戴得起平常只有富贵人家才买得起的宝石，不是挺好吗？”古美门嘲讽似地笑笑，似乎在说“这不是很符合你一直以来的思考方式吗”。

“先生你就往下说吧！”真知子气恼地瞪了一眼。

“连你都知道这样是不可以的，健三却这样做了，恐怕他的确是个草包吧。因为如果按这样发展下去，人人都能买得起漂亮的宝石，平时最低也要百万日圆的奢侈品宝石，居然连平平无奇的打工族也卖得起了，要真是这样，那些有钱的欧巴桑欧吉桑还会买货真价实的自然宝石吗？也许会在电车里碰到一个戴着跟自己一模一样的便宜货‘合成宝石’的工薪族吧？健三想以此提高公司营业额，掀起行业变革的合成宝石，其实是会颠覆整个日本珠宝业的危险暗涌啊。最重要的是，就如西原先生所说，目前国内还不具备或者说那种鉴定技术还不成熟。”

“这……原来如此啊。”真知子恍然大悟。

于此同时，服务员为两人端上餐前菜和琥铂色的香槟。

“下面的员工因为忌惮健三的身份不敢站出来说话，昭一对这件事也并没有加以理会，但那场闹剧最终还是传到西原先生耳朵里，原本他已经处于半退休状态，这下子快被草包儿子气出心脏病，赶紧中断了展览会，一气之下还将负责东京公司的昭一下派到大阪分公司去了。”古美门研介将一小撮撒拉放进嘴里，“味道也不过如此，还没服部先生做的好吃嘛。”

“宝石真正的美丽是在于它自身，还是背后标价上的数字呢？不过在现实生活中，作爲求偶手段的它还不足以被那样严肃地关注它的内心吧。”古美门漫不经心地眨眨眼。

真知子似乎想说什么，但又闭上了嘴。

“律师的必修课，听好了，”离上主菜还有一点时间，古美门再次开口，直直地竖起一根手指，“关注身边的人和事，积累信息，说不定哪天就会派上用场哦。还有，设身处地爲客户着想，首先就要放下那些有的没的偏见！”

真知子看向他，对方水润的双眼炯炯有神，在他认真注视时，目光深处仿佛泛起潮浪的海面般让人向往。


	10. Chapter 10

10

“昭一先生是怎么想的啊。”

吃完饭，两人从餐厅出来。夜晚的风好像更大了，真知子下意识地抱了抱双臂。

“要么他想给弟弟一个表现机会，但我猜更有可能是——眼看着健三犯下大错然后让老爷子知道他是个草包，好把健三踢出公司不与自己竞争。”

“先生也太……”

又来了，把每个人都想成是坏蛋的性恶论腔调。真知子刚想提出异议，忽然感到身后被什么东西覆盖上了，一转头发现古美门脱下了西装革履的外套给她披上。

为、为什么要这样做啊，搞得好像在约……不对，他们就是在约会。真知子一下子感到很是紧张，偏分小子这个举动将当下的“约会感”提升到无以复加的地步。平时见面只会觉得对方是工作上级而不会有任何想法，而且不久前对对方的情绪也平复下来了，但现在却没由来地心动。

“谢谢。总觉得先生今天很不一样呢。”真知子故作镇静半打趣地说。

古美门诧异地看了眼下属，不管怎样，对于那种仅仅做点什么小事情就能取得女性欢心的事情他并不理解。

“要是那颗红宝石不是合成宝石怎么办，不是白白‘牺牲’了嘛。”真知子还是忍不住感到十分惋惜。

“你的傻气真是超乎我的想像，”古美门一如平日里的讥讽劲，“佐藤医生作为那个女性的丈夫，对她的了解，难道不比我们这些什么都不知道的局外人多得多？建议你去那边的喷泉被泉水猛冲两个小时然后到自撞路灯一百次，这样你就能想通了。”

古美门等待着对方像以往一样反驳，没想到真知子却噗地一声笑了。

“先生你究竟是怎么每天都想出那么多骂人的话啊。”真知子捂着嘴笑了起来。

“什么啊死丫头！”

死丫头笑起来还真好看，被对方这么一说，古美门竟然不好意思起来，只好大声嚷嚷缓解紧张。

“再说，你真是什么都不懂啊，交往中最重要的是什么？”

“诶，是什么？”真知子投去诧异的目光。

“忠诚啊。”古美门不耐烦地像是在讲解一加一等于二的道理。

“一旦想着妻子以后要是戴着自己买的宝石戒指跟别的男人来往，心情肯定不好受吧。其实那颗红宝石会不会被毁掉根本不重要，因为留下它对佐藤医生就是一种伤害——时刻提醒着他，他没能保住这段婚姻，就如一个失败者。”

“忠诚啊。”真知子没再说话，感觉心里像被投下了一块石头那样沉重。

两人都再次陷入了沉默。古美门抬起头来，自从刚才在展览会便开始的失败情绪突然涌上头来。

——真知子不会喜欢他。

不会为物质动容，不会被什么宝石迷惑。

如果那种美丽会失去，她会觉得可惜，但对于那些想以此获得爱情的人，她则认为可有可无。刚才去展览会，目的就是想用高价礼物打动她的心，就如同古美门以往的任何一次与女性交往的开头。

“喂！”

两人还在漫无目的地在接上消食，古美门终于下定决心为自己的一厢情愿作出“判决”。

真知子转过头来，看着上司忽然从口袋中掏出一个方方正正的黑色小盒子，打开后是刚才那颗渺小的祖母绿。

“想来也是，你不喜欢我吧。”古美门此时对于真知子那个“喜欢的人”的酸意已经升到最高值，那个从未见面却毫无胜望的对手，但还是无可奈何，“很俗气吧，不管怎样，买下后没法退货了，你只能收下了。”

路灯下，真知子看着那条闪着微弱光芒的项链，以及一脸丧气的偏分小子，忽然心里涌起一种特殊的感觉。

也许……试着交往也未尝不可吧。

对方竟然收下了，古美门无论如何也没想到。事情好像忽然有了转机，毕竟像真知子的性格，如果事情毫无可能，想必不会贸然收下男人的礼物吧。

真知子将祖母绿接过来，刚想开口说话，忽然感觉背后有股强力向她袭来。

“啊！”

身后有路人撞到了她，转过身一看是两个穿着邋遢衬衫、一副小混混模样的男人，胡茬满面，其中一个脸上有条隐约可见的伤疤，两人看起来都不是善类。

“搞什么啊，没长眼睛吗！”两人随即嚷嚷起来，定睛一看后“刀疤脸”又用一种下流的声调说，“啊，原来是位漂亮小姐姐呀，大晚上可不要穿得太单薄哦。”

连古美门的衬衫也掉到地上了，项链似乎也弄丢了。

对方两人红着脸，身上一股酒气，真知子只想赶紧道个歉然后快点找回项链。

“那个，不好意思，刚才没有看到。”

看着真知子连忙转身低头像是在做什么事情，酒气冲天的刀疤脸似乎很不满意。“开玩笑吧，只想道个歉就了事吗，胳膊疼死我了，这下子得去医院检查检查吧，是吧？”刀疤脸盛气凌人地说着，忽然发现脚下似乎有个闪着绿光的小玩意，一看原来是条镶着绿宝石的项链，于是连忙捡起来。

“不得了！喂，喂！”刀疤脸赶紧招呼身旁的同伴。

“是我的！”两个醉酒男还没反应过来，项链在瞬间被真知子夺回来。

眼看着宝物被抢，刚才还抱着调戏女孩子的心态的两个小混混忽然急了眼，“你这家伙，开什么玩笑！地上捡的凭什么说是你的啊！”

说完，刀疤脸在酒精作用下竟抬起手就往真知子头上砸去。一心护着祖母绿项链的真知子没反应过来，抬起头就下意识闭上眼睛等着拳头落下。

然而并没有。

再次睁开眼，真知子只见身旁的偏分小子冲了上去，刀疤脸的拳头最终打在了他身上，发出闷闷的一声响声，然后上司双手抓住了对方的两只手，直接对抗着。

“你们两个快适可而止，混账玩意！”然后转过头来冲着下属大喊，“快跑，真知子！”

多年后，真知子还是忘不了那张脸。

古美门律师眯着眼睛，脸上满是惊恐——真知子知道他就是个毒舌、贪财、好色而且遇到暴力事件就无比胆怯的男人，此时却忍受着危险，尽着他最大的努力制止着那个醉汉，然后让她赶紧逃跑。

真知子有种想笑又想流泪的冲动，古美门律师完全搞错，她可是怪力女真知子啊。在这副混乱中，她定了定神，很快抓住了那个醉汉的手腕，一瞬间对方发出“疼疼疼”的哀求。

刀疤脸身旁的男人见此只是惊得不知所措，一句话也说不出。局面已经被控制住，古美门也从容下来，捡起地上他的西服外套和一同掉在当上的印着菊花图案的日本执业律师徽章。两个男人一看到徽章，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，用哀求的口吻说：“真的十分抱歉，让、让我们走吧……”

“你们两个真是活得不耐烦了嘛。”古美门耍帅般拿出雪茄。

警察很快就到了，鉴于真知子和古美门并没有受伤，两人只需要在现场做了简单的口供，而两个醉汉都以扰乱治安为理由被送进警局。

“好险……完全没有想到。”警察离开后，真知子终于松了口气。

“啊……真是不像话嘛！好好一场约会……”

虽说是简单的口供，一番功夫下来都已接近10点了，两人已经失去继续在街上游玩的兴趣，决定回到事务所。虽然万幸没有受伤，古美门还是忍不住抱怨起来，第一次约会在很多人心中都是美好的回忆，但是遇到像刚才那种事情，别说回忆了，要是不给真知子留下坏印像都算好。

不过，起码真知子还是收下了项链，古美门心中暗喜。

“你没事吧？”古美门颓着脸问，“撕——我的背好疼，回去得让服部叔帮忙按按。”

“虽然被吓了一跳，但没什么事……而且先生也用不着往前冲嘛，这种小场面我根本不放在眼里。”回想起刚才偏分小子那张又害怕又无助的脸，有怪力女之称的真知子忍不住笑了起来。

“死丫头笑什么！！！”面对下属的嘲笑，古美门即刻开启嘴炮模式，“像刚才那种情景，我怎么可能袖手不管啊！！你果然是超级无敌白痴女，建议你马上……”

古美门的嘴炮模式还没施展完，就被身旁的人轻轻吻上。嘴唇如蜻蜓点水般被触碰，古美门研介还没反应过来发生了什么，对方已经抽身离开，只剩空气中留下的微微香味和晚风的温度。

“喏，还给你啦。”真知子将祖母绿放到他面前晃了晃。“果然还是不能收下。”下属抬起头，平静地说，“我们在这里分手就好，这是难忘的一天，谢谢您。”

眼看着可能会“上诉成功”却又突然被判了败诉。古美门依旧还没从梦境般的虚幻中清醒过来，已经隐约感到有种仿佛眼前一黑的不真实的失败感。

大概是被刚才的事情影响到了，觉得自己是个毫无勇气的胆小鬼。

“刚才我在想着，也许应该收下这个礼物……果然我还是无法接受，”真知子努力扬起笑容，“要是想到那么漂亮的宝石会有破裂的一天，果然还是不行。”

古美门接过项链，就如同接过了他永远无法接受的败诉判决。

“因为我是真的喜欢先生，十分喜欢。”

真知子低下头，有些遗憾地哽咽着说。

要是两人交往，想到花心不羁的古美门研介肯定很快就会厌倦她，两人的关系就会如同那颗可怜的红宝石那样被嫌弃、被放在机器下破坏鉴定，她就完全失去了勇气，那样的话还不如从未开始。

跟上司那种一贯的性恶论调调不同，她更愿意首先以一种更纯真无瑕的心态来看待世界上的人和事，因此，她想到花心的古美门律师并非本性如此花心浪荡，而是还没遇到真正“正确”的那个人——而她不是。

“古美门律师，其实我想说，”真知子挺起腰板，像是鼓足了最大勇气，“宝石项链、戒指什么的，其实并没有必要……因为，我已经看见，先生你是十分优秀的人，你不需要任何‘捷径’。珠宝大多都很贵重，但是我认为设计者们肯定都希望拥有者比起财富，更重要的是一个优秀卓越的人吧，就像先生你。”

把心底里的话一口气说出来，真知子感觉心里轻松了不少，然后像是忽然想起了什么，笑着说，“而且，我的意见还是跟你不一样，我不认为昭一先生是故意陷害弟弟而对合成宝石的事不管不顾……我觉得他更有可能是赞同这个主意。因为……不是说有市场需求就会有商机吗，鉴定技术以后会不断完善，我们的世界有昂贵的天然宝石，也会有人人买得起的合成宝石，它们都很美丽。从满足购买者的爱美之心的角度来看，健三先生并没有做错。我们可以打个赌，有机会弄清楚昭一先生的想法。”

“先生应该把这颗宝石，送给它真正的主人。”那就是古美门律师未来的妻子，真正与他心意相通的人，让他不再流连花花绿绿世界的那个人。

真知子故作轻松地说完，心里的难过还是一股劲地直冲她的喉咙，似乎再说一句话眼泪就要决堤。她微微鞠了一躬，然后就大步往附近的电车站走去。还不到末班电车的时间，现在回家还有时间好好洗个热水澡。

看着对方离开的身影，似乎一直处于不知所措状态的古美门好像才消化了所有信息。

“什么嘛，原来是这样。”

古美门研介有些难过，但很快高兴起来——他还不至于傻气到读不懂对方的意思。

原来自己那些和各种女性大摇大摆享乐、故意气她的行为，被她完完全全理解为“花心”了。

古美门将双手抱在胸前，叹了口气，不禁苦笑。这样想来，不开窍、慢一拍的究竟是他还是她啊。

不过……古美门有些傻气地笑着收紧拳头，手中的项链磕得他掌心发疼——

真知子忽略了一点，就是大名鼎鼎的零败率律师古美门研介——

才不会轻易接受失败。

【全文完】

后面的话：(◔◡◔)(◔◡◔)

终于完结辣！！《宝石之心》其实是我前段时间看了东野圭吾的《以眨眼干杯》（东野老师的第一本密室推理小说 强推）后受到启发的，合成宝石是里面看到的概念，我也是第一次知道，鉴定方法什么的是我瞎掰的。整个故事很快就全部确定好，一开始想写成《钻石之心》（就是古美美后面送的是钻石），但是各种各样考虑了一下下，后面还是换成了五月的诞生石祖母绿。

因为我没想过要把它写成像《恋爱教程》那样吧，所以它的结尾看起来像是未完结的状态，但是我觉得古美美已经懂了小呆的想法，两人走在一起只是时间问题啦（四舍五入就是孩子打酱油了）哈哈哈！


End file.
